Fight for you
by huggablebear14
Summary: Two unknown girl's make a visit to the castle. And unexpected visit all wounded but when they heal one goes all over Gunther, making one jealous Jane go mad. With the help of her new friend would she ever win the fight? CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: ****Hey everyone I'm huggablebear14! This is actually my very first fanfic :D so hope you guys like it. By the way I love reading stories but I'm not so good so if you have some advice or something that I can improve in I'd be happy to read it so please review. ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Jane and the Dragon or any of it's characters.**

* * *

It was morning the sun rose in the sky that was dotted with clouds. The water was calm and quite in the river. Not a sound, the world seemed peaceful by the river bank. Birds chirping their morning song. Flying in the cool morning chill. A red headed girl slowly walked up to the water. She wore her short royal blue silky night dress and a small black blanket wrapped around her shoulders giving her some warmth. She got closer to where her toes met the chilly water. She wiggled them as if digging her toes in sand. Walking further into the icey water and came to a stop to were the water just came to her knees. The water was cold as snow and gave her goose bumps crawling up her thin legs. It mad her shiver feeling the winter feeling dropping her body temperature. She gasp deeply as the morning breeze blew right past her, causing her to see her breathe. A few strands of her fiery red hair was pushed to her face. As she pushed the short and wavy hair out of trace she notice a gaint rock sitting in the shallow water. It was big enough for at least to people to sit on color of the stone really caught her attention, it was grey, the same grey as steel and fog, the same grey as the eyes of her rival "Gunther" she whispered to herself. She made her numb body move to the rock and climb on top to sit. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as shivered wildley and uncontrollable Thinking of her rival, his long black raven hair brought back and only reached his the bottom of his neck. His eyes steel grey, and his smile that lightened up make her feel as if she were flying, flying without the help of her best friend, Dragon. She felt like a feather, weightless and fragile. Her heart would skip a beat and her cheeks would heat up. Just thinking about him made her feel warm and loving not caring of the winter feel of the morning. She loved the way he would be so mysterious. How pig headed he was yet he cared and he was was strong and amazingly handsome.

'_Gunther_' she sighed '_why do I feel this way?_' She brought her green eyes to the horizon where sun that was still rising. '_No'_ she shook and suddenly the warmth fell fast feeling cold and shivering wildy again '_what am I doing!_'. Her teeth clattered, she was cold she wanted warmth, but she didn't want to go back to the castle, not now, not when she finally gets time to think to herself and organize her thoughts. Her only time to have time to herself and enjoy the peace without having to do her duties. She watched the beautiful sun rising. She had alot of time before going back to the castle.

'_Good before everyone else wakes up I'll sneak back in and change, Champion_' She smirked '_I wonder...how it feels to...kiss a bo_y' Her thoughts went back to Gunther.

'_Gunther...'_ She blushed and closed her eyes. Remembering two years ago when she saw him so close to a village girl by the river, they were about to brush their lips. Anger crawled inside the red headed girl, and she spoke furiously "Gunther! Sir Theodore needs to speak with you". He jumped backwards letting go of the girl and look up. The village girl gave him a hard slap and stomped away glaring at her as she walked away.

'_Huh, that biscuit weevil deserved that...'_ She smiled '_but you love him'_ a voice in her head interrupted.

_'No! No I don't I hate him_'

"Jane" A male voice came from behind, startling her. It was to early for anyone to be up except for Jane. She started hoping for Dragon as she slowly turned her head to see who called her name.

"Gunther!" She gasped and pulled her blanket across her chest as she noticed him standing there with a brown bag in his hand. "Wha...what are...y-you doing here?" she shivered between her question.

"I should ask the same thing...what are you doing here out in the cold with only your night dress?"

"Why do you care? You biscuit weevil"

"Jane you could catch something"

"Yeah well what do you want" Jane climb down the rock and walk slowly towards Gunther.

"Sir Theodore needs to speak to us"

"He is awake as well?!"

"Yes almost the entire castle is"

"But how will I sneak back in without anyone noticing me in my night dress"

"Thats why you change before you leave your room" Gunther gave a slight grinn

"You pig head!" Jane pushed him almost knocking him over "what do you have in that bag"

"Your clothes"

"My what?!"

"When I was looking for you I entered your room and saw that you weren't there so I looked out your window and saw you on the rock...I noticed that you were only wearing your night dress so I decided to take your clothes"

"Oh..." Jane felt her cheeks heat up.

"Here are your clothes" Gunther dropped the bag and started walking back to the castle. As he turned the corner of the castle wall he heard a yelp from behind. A faint yelp as if it was in need for help. Then a faint scream that sounded that it was covered by a hand.

"Jane" Gunther whispered as thoughts of her crawled throughout his mind.

"Jane!" Gunther turned and ran back pulling out his sword out. He found her struggling to break free from a bandit holding her tightly against him.

"Let her go!" Gunther yelled

"Or what" the bandit smirked evilly while pulling out a knife and pushing it hard against Janes neck. "Come closer and she is long gone"

"I said let her go!" Gunther yelled furiously. He watched Jane's eyes suffering and beginning to fill with water.

"And I say drop the weapon or I'll slice her"

"Heh" Gunther smiled "I can tell your weak using victims to get away with things, your no bandit your a weakling and won't fight like a man"

"How dare you say that!"

"Oh well I just did"

"Fine you want a fight you get one" The man dropped his knife and threw Jane to the floor, making her violently hit against a large rock. He pulled out his sword and started walking towards Gunther.

"Gunther...no" Jane struggle to get up. She felt weak, she hated it, she hated being weak, but pain pounded her hard as she hit the rock. Her head ached and made to world seem to spin. Her left arm stung with more pain as she tried lifting herself off the ground. She sat back and rested her back on the rock. She waited for her vision to clear and got up. She noticed that Gunther and the man fought. Jane watched with her eyes as the two swords cling as they hit against each other. Then suddenly the man sliced a cut on Gunther's left arm. Gunther fell grasping his cut. The Bandit had his foot on Gunther's chest and brought his sword down to his neck.

"Now look who is the weak one" he laughed evilly "I need you to say good bye to the girl before you take your last breath"

'_Gunther No! I have to help him'_ Jane looked for something to attack with. She suddenly notice the knife that the Bandit held up against her neck laying in the dirt.

"Leave her be!"Gunther said through gritted teeth.

"I will once I-argh!" The man stopped and gave a face of pain. Gunther looked at him puzzled but then noticed a blade going through his side. He fell on the floor dead silent not a sound just his pale body that didn't move at all.

"Jane?" Gunther looked at the red headed girl the was knelt down beside Gunther.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes gave a worried look.

"Yes Jane I'm fine"

"Gunther..."

"Yes Jane"

"I killed him... I killed a man!"

"It's okay Jane" he tried shushing her "calm down"

"How can I calm down Gunther! I killed a man" Jane stood and walked back and forth impatiently.

"Jane" Gunther pushed himself up not caring about the pain that stung on the cut "there will be a day when we will be going to battle and you will have to get used to the feel of killing even if you don't like it"

Jane took a deep breath and looked up at Gunther.

"I guess your right...thank you Gunther"

"For what"

"For saving me"

"Your the one that saved me"

"Well we both saved each other...now turn around while I change into my clothes"

"Okay-hey!" Gunther gave a laugh as a black blanket met his face.

"Jane would you like to tell me where you have been this morning?" Sir Theodore looked down at Jane with his grey eyes.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a morning walk" she looked back at her mentor.

"Ahh...getting your thoughts straight"

"Yes..yes"

"Very well...I have a duty for both you squires"

"And what would that be Sir Theodore?"

"We need you two to babysit the royal children while we are gone"

"What?" Jane came into thought '_does he even remember what happen last time?'_

"Yes Jane you and Gunther would be babysitting Lavinia and Cuthbert for a few days...the king and queen have to visit another kingdom for...uhhh an important discussion"

"But Sir Theodore don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yes Jane and-"

"For god's sake get these two help!" Sir Ivan yelled from the entrance of the castle.

"What is going on?" Gunther started sprinting towards the cry followed by Jane and Sir Theodore.

* * *

**Hey I know it's short but I'll be working on it soo...what do you think is going on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry about the delay, i have been soooo busy over tha past few days i didnt habe enough time write. Again I'm so sorry and ill try writing chapter 3 a soon as possible and I want to say thank you for reviewing and all. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jane and the Dragon or any of its characters**

* * *

"Sir Ivan whats going on" Gunther stood next to his mentor, who was knelt down next to a young girl. They were dressed funny, both had a shirt with thin straps holding on their shoulders and pants only cut shorter to their thighs. They wore fancy looking shoes as well as their large bags they had with them.

"Good thing your here lad we need to get these two help" Sir Ivan kept his eyes on the girl.

"But Sir Ivan they are strangers, unkown people, even look at how they are dress very unusual. How do we know they will cause no harm?"

"Oh for Pete sake lad look at them girls they are weak and their arms are scratched and bruised up they need help...pick that one and I'll get this one...let's take them to the kitchen"

"Yes Sir Ivan" Gunther knelt beside one of the girls. She was awake but not all the way. She was breathing deeply as if she was chased by some sort of animals. Her dark brown hair was tied back and only a few strands fell down. Her lips were a light shade of pink and were dry and cracked.

"Are they alive?" Jane's voice drew Gunther's attention from the girl. He quickly turned to see Jane standing next to Sir Theodore a few feet away. She cocked an eyebrow and her eyes seemed curious and worried.  
"Yes, well at least this one is I'm not sure about the other one"

"Aye lad this one is also alive, but she looks terrible" Sir Ivan picked the other girl up, only giving an expression of 'oh my gosh she is heavy' in his face "this one is heavy... I wonder what she has been eating...C'mon lad"

Jane snorted but was shortly cut off when she found Gunther holding another girl in his arms. She felt anger boiling inside of her. The same anger that she had when Gunther and Dragon made dung jokes together a few years ago. She was mad, angry to see Gunther having another girl in his arms instead of herself. It seemed that her green eyes changed into a darker envy green color as Jane watched Gunther carry the girl to the kitchen. Her knuckles turned white from squeezing to tight.

'_Calm down Jane take a deep breath and just let it slide_' Jane thought to herself trying to calm down. She closed her eyes slowly and relaxed taking a deep breath '_why am I feeling this way I'm not jealous!'_

"Jane are you coming?" Sir Theodore inturrupted her thoughts.  
"Yes Sir Theodore" she quickly opened her green eyes and followed her mentor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh my what is this?" Pepper gasped at the unexpected visit.  
"Sorry Pepper but we need these two tables" Jane pointed to two clear wooden tables.

"Pedal whats going on and who on earth are these two strangers?"

"I'd like to answer your questions but right now we need water"

"Yes right away" Pepper quickly scrambled over to grab a bowl of water. "Here you go Pedal"

"Thank you Pepper" Jane walked over with the bowl to the girl that Gunther held. She was moaning now and moving her head as if she was having a nightmare. Her breathing started to deepen like if she were running in her dream. Her knuckles squeezed every once and a while.

After a while of cleaning her cuts Jane noticed that the girl has calmed down and her chocolate brown eyes opening.

"W-where am I?" A gentle and soft voice came out "who are you? Jezebelle where is Jezebelle?"

"Shhhhhh...best we stay calm your all scratched up...your friend is fine" Jane placed the back of her hand on the girls forehead.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Jane"  
"Who are you talking to Jane?" Gunthers voice captured Jane's attention. She looked up only noticing Gunther in his habit. He was leaning against the wall with his head held down and his arms crossed.

"She is awake"  
"What?" Gunther stood straight and walked up to the girl. "What is your name?" He spat out  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the one asking questions here, what is your name?"  
"Aurora..."  
"Why have you come Aurora?"  
"Gunther..." Jane gave him a cold hard glare. She couldn't understand how he can be so rude to a poor girl.  
"I don't know... I don't know where I am"  
"You are in Kaprina Castle now tell me why have you come?"  
"I don't know me and Jez-...Jezebelle where is she?"

Aurora sat up but then screamed in pain and held her left side. Capturing every eye in the room, Aurora examined the room brick by brick and noticing unfamiliar faces watching her as she laid back.

"Lay back your hurt on your side let me see your wound"  
"But...Jezebelle..."  
"Like I said earlier she is fine"  
"I need to see her"  
"She is laying on the other table now please lay back" Jane gently pushed her down. She pulled up her blood stained shirt to where her wound showed. It was a bite mark of some sort of animal.

"My lord!... What has happened?" Jane gasped as she saw blood all over her wound. She started cleaning it and wrapping a bandage.

"Wolves..." Aurora managed to say through gritted teeth. Her chocolate eyes squeezed shut as she felt the stinging pain growing on her side. Her nails dug into the wooden table leaving only scratch marks.

"You were attacked by wolves?" Gunther questioned once more.  
"Yes... It was really early in the morning when we were attacked by them...we were just hiking and ran into them...we were chased through the woods... Jezabelle was trying to keep up with me when she tripped...thats when the wolves started piling ontop of her...I then attacked by throwing stones at them. They came running towards me and I grabbed a big stick and violently swung it at them. One managed to lunge forward and bite me right on my side. I finally remembered that I had my weapon that we only use for emergencies. I shot three times and they all went sprinting away scared...we needed help and most of our things were lost when we were chased so we decided with the last bit of our strength we had we would walk. We walked until we found this castle...right at the entrance of the castle we just past out" Aurora sat back up slowly as soon as Jane was done wrapping the bandage on her.

"Very interesting however did you end up in the woods in the first place? And where are you from? Surely you are not from here...I must be a long ways from here..." It was Jane's turn to attack her with more questions.

"Well..." Aurora rubbed her neck nervously "would you ever believe me if...I tell you I'm from..."  
"From?..."  
"From the future..." Everyone in the room quickly turned from what they were doing and stared wide eyed at the strange visitor. Only Jane and Gunther were dying with laughter, everyone else were either confused or just interested.

"Nice one you really got me" Jane let out the last few snorts and look at Aurora with a goofy smile. Her smile soon wiped away the moment she notice Aurora's serious expression "your not kidding?" Her green eyes widened and were as big as the moon, as she stared at the girl moving her head swiftly side to side "but how?...how?...how is it possible that you are here?"

"Impossible" Gunther whispered loud enough for anyone to here "this is all a joke...a prank perhaps..speak the truth..."

"Why I am..."  
"No your lying this is a trick you must prove that you are from the future"

"Hmmmm why your rather familiar what is you name?" Aurora tilted her head just a tad and glanced up at Gunther with curious eyes.

"Gunther...Gunther Breech"  
"No..." Aurora gasp "your Gunther?"  
"The one and only"  
"The handsome brave knight that saved the Kingdom? The one with a evil merchant as a father? The one..." Aurora carried on with a million more questions making Gunther interested "the one who married...married..." She gasped again "You must be Jane Turnkey the first lady knight! The legend of your best friend being a Dragon a very interesting story I loved reading it during history class...I loved readin about you two..."

"Legend?" Jane furrowed her eye brows together.

"Yes the legend where a dragon kidnapped the young prince...prince...I forgot his name it was like cuboard...crudbird...cunerd..."

"Cuthbert...Prince Cuthbert" Pepper stepped into the conversation.

"Yes yes Cuthbert and then you went to so slay the dragon and bring back the prince safely and then you became friends with the dragon when you went up in his home and you brought back the prince safely with you riding on the dragon and then the king made you first lady knight and all that" Aurora quickly spoke and took a big breathe.

"Is there any stories about the royal cook?"

"The cook? Why I think maybe one or two but I'm not so sure"  
"Oh...well are you hungry?"  
"Um maybe just a tad bit"  
"Would you like some soup?"  
"No thank you"

Aurora stretched her arms and back and started studing the room again. She noticed to men standing at the table where Jezebelle lay. She could only see her face looking calm with multiple tiny scratches. Her blue eyes shut only letting her see the world of dreams. Her light brown hair scattered throught the table. Her peachy colored lips were cracked and dry.

She worried what her friend might do when she wakes up, knowing that her friend could be a pain and a brat sometimes. The way she wants things her way and will do anything for to go the way she wants it. She can be extremely annoying especially when she starts bragging, but luckily she doesn't do it often. Even as a social butterfly she is there are some good things about her, she makes people laugh sometimes and optimistic. She is patient most of the time and extrovert. It was then she noticed Jezebelle's eyelids twitching open. Jezebelle groaned and moved her head to the other side.

"She is awakening" Sir Theodore spoke. His eyes locked onto Jezebelle as she slowly woke up.

"Wh-where am I?" Her voice was weak and shaky. Her icey blue eyes were fully open but it took her a couple of seconds to gasp and shoot up from noticing the unfamiliar faces staring down at her "who are you? and what is up with your clothing it looks like your from the medieval ages...and ugh you need to bathe, man you reek! You smell like sweat and...and what have you been doing rolling around in the mud with pigs?..."

"This lass doesn't have any respect" Sir Ivon furrowed his bushy eye brows.

"Respect?! Why do I need to respect you?"  
"You surely don't know who I am lass you-"  
"Stop it! Both of you" Pepper interupted  
"Who are you? And what is up with people and there taste for fashion in this place? I mean look at her she is only were filthy rags as if she were some sort of slave?" Jezebelle folded her arms across her chest and a look of total disgust appeared on her face. Jane first thought about this girl was judgemental "you seem to be like one of those bossy-"  
"Enough!" Jane yelled and stepped in between the two mentors "you stop it! And don't start talking about my clothing"  
"Not your clothing I'm going to look at but your hair-"  
"Jezzie!" Aurora's strong voice was heard from behind the red headed girl "how can you be so rude to the people who helped cure you! Your just being a brat and you either keep your mouth shut and keep your thoughts to yourself or I will throw you back to the wolves!"  
"Aurora...I..."  
"I am tired of acting like your mother you just have to grow up!"  
"Im sorry...uhhh people" Jezebelle rolled her eyes and looked past the group of people. Her eyes caught someone leaning agaisnt the wall with their head hung down. The ink colored hair pulled back which ended at the bottom of his neck. He wore a tunic and pants with boots. He was handsome well in her words hot.

"Jezzie are you alright?" Aurora asked  
"Hottie alert" Jezebelle practically sang. She hopped off the wooden table she woke up on and walked towards Gunther.  
"Oh thats Gunther you remember history class when we studied him, the Brave knight that saved his kingdom numerous times?" Gunther's head shot up the second he heard his name. He noticed a girl walking towards him with hearts in her eyes and practically drooling  
"Yes well he looks even better in person" she mummbled and slowly got closer and closer. Gunther tried taking steps back but only stood planted against the wall. The girl has gotten so close to him, her scratched face stretched up closer to his almost having her nose touch his. He could feel her hot breaths as she smacked a goofy smile on her face.

Jane's blood started boiling again, her fists turned white. All she wante was ro smash something, better yet the girl.

"Hi handsome" Jezzie fluttered her eyelashes.  
"Your awfully close" Gunther cocked a brow.  
"I can get closer"  
"Who are you?"  
"Your next girlfriend thats who"  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Yeah so what do ya say babe you up for the date?"  
"No"  
"No?" She back away "no?!"  
"Someome can't take no for an answer"  
"Well yes...can't you see I'm as hot as any other hot chick out there...can't you see it?don't you think I'm attractive?" Jezebelle made stupid poses that just weirded Gunther out. Everyone laughed silently at the posing girl and Aurora just smack her head with the palm of her hand.

"I have other important duties then watch you make a fool of yourself" Gunther finally snapped and walked off.

"But my love..." Jezebelle watched the knight walk up the steps and leave. Her arm stretched out wanting to grab him and pull him back to her. She quickly turned back to Aurora making a pouty face.

"Well" Aurora took a big breath "I am sorry for not introducing myself...I am Aurora Baker and my friend Jezebelle Smith...of course I know Jane Turnkey but I never caught yours" Aurora turned to both Sir Ivan and Sir Theodore.

"I am Sir Theodore and this is Sir Ivan"  
"Sir Theodore and Sir Ivan...hmmmmm...yes! I remember studing you two as well"  
"So you have studied our lifes? Well was there anything about meeting two girls from the future in our life?"  
"Well no..."  
"Mmh hmmm" Sir Theodore hummed "well Sir Ivan and I still have to gather our things"  
"Alright...well we best be going thank you for your help"

"Aurora we can't just leave we have no place to go"  
"Jez we can't stay we need permission from the King and surely he won't let us stay"

"Actually we can try asking the king" Jane stepped in "I am sure he would let you two stay"  
"But we would just be in your way"  
"No, you wouldn't...there is no place for you two to stay..come now follow me to the King" Jane took Aurora by the hand and went up the steps and out of the kitchen. They past Rake in his garden which he only stared at the two unknown girls. Then they past Jester walking to the kitchen.

They came into the Throne room where the king sat in his chair "King Coradac" Jane called out.


End file.
